Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electronic device which receives power wirelessly supplied, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wireless power supply system, which includes a power supply apparatus wirelessly outputting power without connection by a connector, and an electronic device charging a battery by the power wirelessly supplied from the power supply apparatus, has been used.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-113519 discloses a wireless power supply system in which wireless communication and power transmission are alternately performed between a power supply apparatus and an electronic device.
In such a wireless power supply system, the electronic device includes a communication unit which transmits a response to a command transmitted from the power supply apparatus.
In such a wireless power supply system, a power supply apparatus controls power supply to an electronic device in accordance with a response obtained from the communication unit included in the electronic device.
In recent years, a memory card having a function of performing wireless communication has been used. For example, in a case where such a memory card is inserted into an electronic device, even when the power supply apparatus performs wireless communication required for controlling power supply to the electronic device, the memory card may transmit a response which is not associated with wireless power supply to the power supply apparatus. In this case, the power supply apparatus may not appropriately control wireless power supply to the electronic device.
Furthermore, since the power supply apparatus performs wireless power supply to the electronic device, a magnetic field generated in an antenna of the power supply apparatus may affect the memory card inserted into the electronic device, and accordingly, the power supply apparatus may not appropriately perform the wireless power supply to the electronic device.